


Bad Behaviour

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Series: Established OT21 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Na Jaemin, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT21 (NCT), Overstimulation, Smut, Switch Lee Taeyong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Taeyong, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Jaemin and Taeyong both knew what they wanted. And they also knew exactly how to get it.





	Bad Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Just a quick note before reading; once again, it has not been proof read, so expect mistakes here and there. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.

He had told them to stay put. He had been very sure to tell the both of them, to sit still on his bed, look pretty and wait for him. So why had neither of them listened to him? It probably shouldn’t have come as a surprise for him, as Jaemin had quite the track-record of breaking rules, but Taeyong? Taeyong was usually so well behaved, and never did anything the older had told him specifically not to do. When he had been in the shower, he had a bad feeling in his stomach. And sure enough, once he got back inside his room, neither Taeyong nor Jaemin were where he had left them.

Taeyong was lying flat on his back on top of the bed, his eyes shut tightly, and hands grasping desperately onto Jaemin’s hips, as the younger was sat on top of him, riding him. Neither of them had noticed Johnny had come back, so he waited a few moments and took in the sight in front of him. They both looked absolutely gorgeous with each other. Jaemin’s hands were placed on Taeyong’s chest, his fingers pinching Taeyong’s nipples every once in a while, drawing out more whimpers of the older. Jaemin moved his hips slowly, barely lifting off of Taeyong’s cock, before letting himself sink back down. A cocky smile was plastered on his face; it was clear that he was enjoying having any sort of power over their leader.

Johnny could see Jaemin clenching around Taeyong’s cock; his stretched-out hole would tighten a bit with every slide, before loosening again. For every time he clenched down harshly on Taeyong’s cock, Taeyong would whine out pathetically, his cock no-doubt being overstimulated. It was a pretty well-known fact among the members, that Taeyong was sensitive, so he rarely every topped. A fact that Jaemin was more than well aware of.

“Do you like it hyung?” He asked, letting out a moan himself, having undoubtedly found his own prostate, “You like being inside my tight little hole? Don’t you love it when you dongsaeng rides you like this?”

“Jaeminie,” Taeyong whined out, using one of his hands to cover his eyes as he let out a particularly loud moan, his face and ears turning red, “Please! It feels so good, but i-it’s too much, Jaeminie, please. W-what if Johnny comes back soon, I-“

“Shhh, hyung,” Jaemin whispered sensually, leaning his upper body down on to Taeyong’s so he could whisper in the elder’s ear, “Johnny-hyung doesn’t have to know, he’s still in the shower. Right now, it’s just you and me, baby.” He continued to move his hips slowly and sensually. Leaning slightly to the side, he began kissing up Taeyong’s jaw, leaving bites and licks all the way up to his ear, before taking his earlobe inside his mouth, sucking on it and ultimately driving Taeyong insane.

Johnny moved forward whilst the both of them were distracted. Once he made it to the bed, he grabbed on to Jaemin’s hair, and pulled him back harshly, causing the younger to let out a startled scream. Taeyong too let out a panicked scream, as his hard cock was pulled out of the wet and tight heat in one swift move.

“What did I say about starting without me?” Johnny growled, as his fist tightened in Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin’s hands shot up and grabbed onto Johnny’s hands, trying to pry them off. It hurt his scalp, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. Taeyong starred up at him with fear evident in his eyes. He knew they shouldn’t have done it. He knew he shouldn’t have listened to the younger.

“Johnny, I’m sorry,” Taeyong whined, as he got up on his knees, looking at the older with wide eyes.

“I think punishment is in order. Don’t you think?” Johnny asked Jaemin, who nodded his head carefully, trying not to hurt his own scalp too much, “Good. Then lie flat down on your stomach, baby boy.”

He gave Jaemin a push, causing the younger to fall flat on his stomach, letting out a puff of air, as he felt it leave his body when it connected with the bed.   
“Taeyong, lie on top of him,” Johnny demanded, eyes practically starring straight through Taeyong’s soul, “Just like that baby, lie flat down on top of him, stomach to back.”

Once Taeyong was on top of Jaemin, he felt Johnny grip his still hard member, and guide it back inside of Jaemin. He let out a loud whine, as his cock was once again stimulated by the tight and wet heat that was Jaemin’s hole. Jaemin too let out a whine, as the new position allowed Taeyong’s cock to reach deeper inside of him. 

“Now, both of you stay still. I don’t want to see any movement from either of you, is that clear?”   
His voice left no option for questioning, so both Taeyong and Jaemin nodded their heads, neither wanting to anger the older further. Johnny got up, and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, before sitting back down, right beside Taeyong. He lubed up his own fingers, before sinking two of them inside their leader, causing him to let out a loud moan. Doyoung had fucked Taeyong earlier that morning, so he knew he would still be relatively loose. He wasted no time, before he began fucking his fingers down into Taeyong. With every hard thrusts with his fingers, Taeyong’s hips would be pushed slightly downwards by the force, cause his member to venture slightly further inside of Jaemin little by little.

Tears were forming in Jaemin’s eyes, as Taeyong’s cock was pressing up against his prostate, nice and snuggly, constantly adding more and more pressure to the gland, but never taking any pressure away. The amount of pleasure coursing through his body was too much for him to handle, as he had previously already been stimulated as he rode Taeyong’s cock. It didn’t take long before Jaemin let out a loud and shuddering breath, as he came into the sheets. His ears turned pink from embarrassment, as he had not gotten permission to come.

  
“Such a little slut,” was all Johnny said, before practically hammering his now four fingers inside Taeyong, making him thrust his hips forwards in shock, ultimately causing even more pleasure for Jaemin. Jaemin was flat out crying at his point, the pleasure beginning to become way too much to handle. Taeyong was getting close too, his walls tightening up against Johnny’s fingers. Just as he was about to come inside of the youngest, Johnny pulled his fingers out, and grabbed onto Taeyong’s hips; making sure the younger stayed completely still.

“Please,” Taeyong cried, as he felt his orgasm being ripped away from him.

Once the both of them were lying completely still, their breaths heavy; Johnny delivered a harsh slap to Taeyong cheek. The sound of the impact startled Taeyong more than the hit itself. One hit was followed by five more slaps; all of which were delivered fast and hard. By the end of it, Taeyong’s bottom was red and sore.

“Pull out,” he commanded, patting his butt twice.

Taeyong got up immediately, slowly pulling out of the youngest. Johnny grabbed onto Jaemin’s shoulders and turned the youngest around to lie on his back. To say that Jaemin was a mess would be an understatement. He had tears streaming down his face, and saliva dripping out from his mouth. His gaze was slightly unfocused, and his cock still hard and red; precum dripping out of it.

“Look at that pathetic little slut,” Johnny said, as he lightly slapped Jaemin’s spent cock, “You couldn’t hold it in, could you? No, you just had to go and come, even though it wasn’t about you at all. Such a bad little slut.”

“No,” Jaemin whined, as he felt more tears fall from his eyes, “I’m good, I w-wanna be good, please.”

“If you wanted to be good, then you should have done like Taeyongie, and not come like a slut.”

Johnny motioned for Taeyong to lie down beside Jaemin. And he did; hurriedly. It was a beautiful sight in front of him; both of his perfect boys, lying stark naked in front of him. Both pleasured to the brink of insanity already, but neither of them done just yet.

“Now Jaeminie,” Johnny started, as he grabbed something from behind him, lubing it up as well, “Since you been such a bad boy, I think a punishment is in order for you. A separate one, whilst I punish Taeyong, that is.”

He leaned forward and pushed Jaemin’s legs to the side; clearing the way to his hole. With one push, he forced a medium sized vibrator into him, setting it on medium strength vibrations. Jaemin cried out as the vibrations started within him, his already spent body receiving more pleasure once again. It was way too much, it felt too good. But he knew he shouldn’t push the vibrator out, at least not without using his safeword. So, he took it.

  
“Johnny, it feels so good! Please, slow it down a bit I’m sorry!”

“No can-do baby,” Johnny answered, as he moved over to Taeyong, who was lying flat on his back and staring at Jaemin with lust filled eyes – the youngest looked ethereal.

He pushed a bullet vibrator inside Taeyong, quickly turning the device on.   
“Johnny,” Taeyong moaned, his body shaking slightly, “Please, please fuck me!”

Johnny enjoyed the sight in front of him; both of his beautiful boys whimpering and squirming from pleasure. Their eyes shut tight, and hands quickly finding each other, holding tightly onto each other for dear life.   
“Now,” Johnny started, as he grabbed Taeyong’s legs and folded them up to his chest, “I’m going to fuck you, Taeyongie, and you, Jaeminie; you’re going to lie there, and watch. Come as many times as you want, baby boy, you’ve already come once; no need to hold the rest in now.”

“Johnny, it’s too much!” Jaemin whined, as Johnny once again upped the strength of the vibrator inside of him.

“You can take it baby,” Johnny said, as he pushed inside og Taeyong. Taeyong let out a high-pitched moan, as Johnny sank inside of him. Johnny himself let out a low grown, as Taeyong’s tight velvety heat surrounded his hard member.

“Fuck, you feel so good baby,” he groaned, as he bottomed out, “Your tight little walls, feels so good around me. Fuck, I can feel the vibrations on the head of my cock. Feels so good baby.”

Taeyong was a mess. The mixture of the vibrations inside of him, pressing up against his prostate, mixed with Johnny’s thrusts inside of him; the way his large and hard cock filled him out so nicely, and constantly pushed the vibrator further and further inside of him. It felt amazing.

Johnny continued to thrust inside of Taeyong; he loved to look at his Taeyongie whenever he was like this. Whenever his body became overstimulated; he just looked even more beautiful like that. Looking slightly to the side, he felt his heartstrings tug; Jaemin wasn’t just crying at this point, but straight up sobbing. A small pool of cum was on his stomach, making it clear for him, that the youngest had come for the second time already. Tears were streaming down his beautiful face, his eyes completely glazed over now, and his flushed body was shaking even more at this point. The vibrator was on its way out of him, prompting Johnny to push it back inside of him; making the younger whine even louder.

“You look so pretty like this, Jaeminie,” Johnny said, as he began to thrust harder inside of Taeyong, his own orgasm nearing, “Such a pretty little boy, but you’ve behaved so badly today Jaeminie. You know that, right baby?” With each word, he used the palm of his hand to push the vibrator into Jaemin, making the youngest in the room cry out.

“Please! Please, I can’t come again!” He cried out, making grabby hands at Johnny.

Taeyong leaned slightly to the side and pulled the younger in for a kiss. The kiss was slobby, and mostly just tongue. Johnny let out a growl; his babies looked absolutely wrecked. He thrusted hard and fast a couple more times into Taeyong, before his own orgasm washed over his body. Taeyong tightened up, as he felt Johnny’s cum paint his insides; absolutely loving the way it coated his walls. He pulled out of Taeyong and leaned down and kissed him passionately on his lips. Once he leaned back again, he grabbed the vibrator inside of Jaemin, and pulled it out. Then, he lifted the younger up, and placed him on top of Taeyong once again, guiding the elder’s cock back inside the younger.

Both let out a loud cry once they were being stimulated once again. Taeyong still had the bullet vibrator inside of him, which Johnny once again turned on its max. The mixture of the vibrating pressure inside of him, as well as Jaemin’s tight heat surrounding him, ultimately pushed Taeyong over the edge. “Fuck,” he moaned, as he buckled his hips upwards as he was emptying himself inside of Jaemin. “You feel so good baby, I can’t, I’m-“

Before he could say anymore, Jaemin was lifted off of him again, making his cum drip out of the younger, and land on his own stomach.

“Turn around Taeyongie,” Johnny instructed, as he held the youngest close to his body. Once Taeyong was lying on his stomach, Johnny laid Jaemin on top of him, guiding Jaemin inside of Taeyong.

“No,” Jaemin whined, as his overstimulated cock was forced inside of Taeyong, “Johnny, please! It’s too much, I can’t come again!”   
“Then what’s your word baby, say it and I’ll stop.”  
“No, I don’t- i… I- Johnny, please!”

Johnny pushed three fingers inside of Jaemin once he was fully inside of Taeyong and started thrusting them roughly into him.

“Cum for me, Jaeminie, be a good boy and cum for me.”  


It didn’t take long before Jaemin came for a third time that day, coating Taeyong’s insides with his own cum as well. He was ashamed to admit it, but the feeling of his own cum mixing with Johnny’s inside of Taeyong was a big turn on for him. Johnny lifted Jaemin off of Taeyong, and simultaneously pulled the bullet vibrator out of Taeyong as well. He placed Jaemin beside Taeyong, making sure there was room enough for himself in between them, before helping Taeyong turn around again. Once he was sure both of his boys laid comfortable, he laid down in between them, pulling them each in for a slow and passionate kiss.

“Did you learn you lessons?”  
“Yes hyung,” Jaemin answered tiredly, as he cuddled up to Johnny’s side.   
“Next time you want to do it more roughly, do us all a favor, and just say so, okay?” Johnny asked, as he pulled Taeyong tighter into his side. Taeyong only nodded as an answer, too tired to do much else, and already close to falling asleep. Johnny chuckled, he knew Taeyong would most likely freak out later because of the dirty state of them as well as the bed, but for right now; just lying down with two of his boyfriends on either side of him, was absolutely perfect.Jaemin and Taeyong both knew what they wanted. And they also knew exactly how to get it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i hope you've enjoyed it at least a little bit! As always, both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and so is prompts, if anyone has anything they would like for me to try and write! <3


End file.
